


But that doesn't really matter

by teenageziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageziam/pseuds/teenageziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I worry about meeting somebody who’s truthful and is 100% just there because of me. I don’t like the idea of somebody liking me because of this and not because of me. And it’s hard to retract and think... I’d I didn’t have all this would the person like me or not”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But that doesn't really matter

**Author's Note:**

> Short & sweet Ziam one shot

As a child, Liam always thought life _was_ like a Disney movie, and when he grew up he _was_ going to live happily ever after. 

 

Maybe he spoke too soon.

 

Because Some nights Liam spent hours lying awake, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about love. It wasn’t as sappy as it sounded though. His thoughts were a bit, well, more anxious. 

 

Liam had only been in a few relationships after One Direction’s fame took off. Relationships were nice, but they could be stressful and hard to manage; especially if there was always that lingering thought: “Do they really like me? Or is this just for the fame?”. It was a painful thought, but then Zayn would climb into his bunk without explanation and the pain would go away.

 

They’d lie there, no talking, just Liam’s head pressed against Zayn’s shirtless chest as they snuggled and hugged in fear that the moment would soon be gone and their nightmares would come true (and a bit scared Zayn would fall off the bunk as it was only made for one person).

 

And after awhile, the sound of each others breathing would lull the nightmare to sleep; It wasn’t gone for good, but it was a small thought at the back of their mind. 

 

Liam would lift his fingers up to Zayn’s collar bones, gently tracing them, bringing his fingers up to his right shoulder and softly drawing out a small heart over and over again.

 

“Liam” Zayn would whisper. “Liam... Liam...” “ _Liam_ ” his voice would come out as a whisper. He would rub his nose against Liam’s then lightly press a kiss to Liam’s top lip.

 

And Liam knew what he was trying to say:

 

‘I love you’.

 

When they reached that point in the night, Liam would snuggle deeper into Zayn’s chest. His lips would slowly curve into a smile. ‘But that doesn’t really matter--the other people’ Liam would remind himself.  Him and Zayn _together_ , that was what mattered. Zayn wasn’t with Liam for the fame or the money, he was in it for the love.

 

 


End file.
